Contos da Resistência: O Regresso à 2ª Dimensão
|original = Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension |imagem = Contos da Resistência O Regresso à 2ª Dimensão Imagem 564.jpg |legenda = Candace interroga Doofenshmirtz sobre uma nova ameaça que surge na 2ª Dimensão. |temporada = 4 |produçao = 423 |transmissao = 219 |nt = 45 |historia = Jim Bernstein |es = Joshua Pruett Mike Bell Kyle Menke Michael Diederich |diretor = Robert F. Hughes "Diretor Assistente": Russell Calabrese |eua = 09 de Janeiro de 2015 |xdeua = 25 de Novembro de 2014 |br = 06 de Fevereiro de 2015 |xdbr = 19 de Fevereiro de 2015 |internacional = 16 de Maio de 2014 (PlusPlus, Ucrânia) |arco= Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão |dvd= Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars }} " " é o quadragésimo quinto episódio da 4ª Temporada. É uma sequência dos acontecimentos do filme Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão. Foi exibido nos Estados Unidos pelo Disney XD em 25 de Novembro de 2014, e no Brasil pelo Disney Channel em 06 de Fevereiro de 2015. Sinopse Após Doofenshmirtz ser derrotado, uma nova ameaça emerge na 2ª Dimensão, e resta para Phineas, Ferb, Candace e seus combatentes da Resistência derrotarem esse novo inimigo. Enredo A cena se abre explicando os eventos passados, quando o ditador Doofenshmirtz iniciou seu ataque contra a 1ª Dimensão mas foi impedido por sua contraparte, que lhe deu um trenzinho de brinquedo para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Desde então, ele abandonou sua fúria e foi preso, e a Área dos Três Estados está livre de sua tirania. Agora, faz dois meses desde que Doofenshmirtz foi levado à justiça e condenado à prisão perpétua por seus crimes. No entanto, apesar de tudo estar em paz, Candace, a líder da Resistência, ainda acredita que o mal aterrorizará a cidade novamente. Enquanto isso, no quintal da casa, Phineas, Ferb, Dr. Baljeet e Buford conversam sobre o que fizeram nos últimos dois meses. Dr. Baljeet diz que está tentando levar em conta o conselho de Phineas e Ferb da 1ª Dimensão de aproveitar o verão, mas Buford diz que ainda prefere quebrar pedras para o governo (o que não é surpresa, uma vez que ele gosta de quebrar coisas). Phineas diz que, como Perry está de volta, eles se divertem bastante. O garoto joga um graveto para cima, e o ornitorrinco o destrói e aterrissa em um alçapão de metal escondido sob o gramado. Lawrence aparece e conta aos garotos que o que está dentro do esconderijo são equipamentos esportivos, que não são utilizados desde o início do governo de Doofenshmirtz. Como não há mais motivos para escondê-los, Phineas decide pegar os equipamentos e praticar esportes com os amigos. Em seu quarto, Candace recebe um chamado do Major Monograma, que informa que eles precisam reconstruir a rede de espionagem. A garota oferece ajuda, mas Monograma insiste que ele e Carl podem cuidar disso, e que ela deve se divertir como uma jovem de verdade no piquenique que a Resistência está organizando. Ele também pede para que Candace diga a Perry que ele pode voltar a trabalhar quando quiser. Sem opção, Candace observa atentamente as crianças se divertindo com diferentes tipos de esporte. Isabella então percebe a líder no alto de uma colina e pergunta por que ela está parada ali como uma sentinela. Candace tenta disfarçar, mas não convence Isabella que está se divertindo. Isabella pergunta o que aconteceu com Jeremy, e Candace responde que existem muitas coisas entre eles. Por fim, Isabella aconselha Candace a relaxar, dizendo que ela não precisa deixar de fazer o que gosta, mas que precisa abrir espaço para outras coisas em sua vida. Enquanto as duas vão tomar sorvete, Perry é surpreendido por um ciborgue enquanto procura pela bola de futebol. Os animais começam a lutar, e Phineas e Ferb decidem ajudar Perry mas são atacados por duas formigas-robô gigantes. Candace e Isabella notam a ação e correm para destruir as formigas, enquanto Perry tem que lidar com vários outros animais ciborgues, até que é atordoado por um deles e capturado. Depois do ataque, Phineas diz a Candace que Perry foi raptado. Ela então informa Monograma da situação, acreditando que Doofenshmirtz é o responsável, mas o major diz ser impossível, uma vez que o vilão está na cadeia. Depois de ouvir sobre os agentes animais ciborgues, Monograma conta que muitos agentes (26, para ser exato) desapareceram desde que Doof subiu ao poder. Os garotos decidem então resgatar Perry, mas Candace não aprova, pois acha arriscado demais. Todavia, Phineas consegue convencê-la ao dizer que foram eles que a salvaram da torre de Doofenshmirtz antes do ataque à 1ª Dimensão. Enquanto Phineas e Ferb vão pedir ajuda às Garotas Companheiras, Candace vai à prisão, onde encontra Heinz brincando com seu trenzinho. Candace tenta fazê-lo admitir ter enviado robôs para atacarem o piquinique, mas ele diz que, como está preso, não poderia ter feito isso. Entretanto ele assume que existe outra Doofenshmirtz que possa estar envolvida. Inicialmente Candace desconfia de Vanessa, mas Heinz descarta a possibilidade alegando que ela está na escola e não tem nenhuma aptidão para maldade (o que o deixa decepcionado como pai). Em seguida ele revela que a Doofenshmirtz que pode estar envolvida com o ataque é Charlene, sua ex-mulher. Em um beco da cidade, Perry é levado pelos agentes animais ciborgues em uma plataforma flutuante. De repente, Phineas, Ferb e a Resistência chegam ao local, onde Isabella reconhece um dos robôs como sua cadelinha Pinky, que, infelizmente, não se lembra da dona. Enquanto Ferb, Buford e as Garotas Companheiras lutam contra os ciborgues, Phineas aproveita a oportunidade para libertar Perry. Com a missão concluída, todos escapam, com exceção de Ferb, que entra no esgoto e é seguido por Peter, o panda-robô. De volta à Agência, Heinz está na sala de interrogatório para Candace fazê-lo falar mais sobre Charlene. Ele se recusa a cooperar, até que Candace ameaça tomar seu trenzinho. Pressionado, ele conta que sua ex-esposa tem uma cobertura na cidade e que apenas um Doofenshmirtz pode passar pelo sistema de segurança. Após a Resistência chegar em sua sede com Perry, Dr. Baljeet diz a eles que já sabe como ligar a formiga-robô novamente. Em seguida, para o susto das crianças, Candace chega com Doofenshmirtz imobilizado em um carrinho e informa-lhes que precisa do vilão para entrar na cobertura de Charlene. Acompanhada de Phineas, Perry e Doof, Candace sai para se encontrar com Charlene em sua cobertura. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz passa pelo exame de identificação para permitir a entrada do grupo no interior do edifício, no escritório de Charlene, Vanessa pergunta à mãe se pode ir ao cinema com seu namorado Tony Marzulo. Charlene permite, apesar de Heinz ter banido o garoto durante o seu governo. Quando Vanessa sai, Candace, Phineas e Perry chegam para enfrentar a mulher. No entanto, ela agradece aos três por terem trazido o "marido" de volta. Confusa, Candace afirma que os dois são divorciados, mas Charlene desmente e diz que o "divórcio" era apenas um truque para conseguir uma série de vantagens. A vilã então revela que, na verdade, tudo foi um plano para enganar a Resistência e Doofenshmirtz ser solto, porque ela sabia que eles precisariam de Heinz para entrar na cobertura. Assim, todos os agentes robôs cercam o trio, incluindo Ferb, revelando que ele foi capturado e transformado em ciborgue por Charlene (que planeja fazer o mesmo com Candace e Phineas). Enquanto os irmãos e Perry são conduzidos à cela de prisão para serem transformados em ciborgues, Charlene se irrita com a atenção que o marido está dando para o seu trenzinho e joga o brinquedo fora, o que faz a maldade e a sede de reconquistar a Área dos Três Estados de Heinz voltar. Em sua cela, Candace começa a pensar no que a perda de liberdade e inocência que ela, Phineas e Perry estão prestes a experimentar pode trazer. Pouco antes que ela pudesse terminar, Ferb liberta os três, revelando que ele, na verdade, fingiu ser um ciborgue, o que era parte do plano d'A Resistência de fazer um ataque frontal para salvar os agentes e pôr o casal maligno na cadeia. No lado de fora do prédio, com a ajuda da formiga mecânica gigante, a Resistência consegue chegar à cobertura. Felizmente, antes que Charlene pudesse acertá-los com uma granada, todos saem da formiga. Em seguida, Charlene pede que os animais ciborgues "recebam os convidados". Dr. Baljeet então diz que ele fez chapéus com chips de reprogramação magnéticos que devem ser colocados nos agentes para que eles deixem de ser maus. Para a surpresa de Charlene, Candace aparece com seu cajado em maus exigindo que Charlene desista. Imediatamente Heinz corre amedrontado para trás do sofá. Charlene fica decepcionada com seu marido e começa uma briga de cajados com Candace. Enquanto isso, as crianças se ocupam colocando os chapéus nos animais ciborgues. Com a ajuda de um dos agentes libertados, Candace consegue derrotar Charlene e cercar o casal. Mesmo percebendo que não tem mais aliados, Charlene se nega a render-se. De repente, Vanessa chega e convence Candace a deixá-la falar com seus pais. Entretanto, o que parecia ser um momento tocante, era na realidade um plano da garota, que ajuda a família e Peter, o panda-robô, a fugirem em um carro voador dirigido por Tony Marzulo. Durante a fuga, Vanessa apresenta o namorado aos pais, e Heinz o reconhece como o pretendente que baniu quando estava no poder. Mais tarde, na festa do retorno dos agentes organizada pela Agência, Candace diz que a família Doofenshmirtz planejará um retorno, mas encoraja os agentes a resistirem e lutarem pelo que acreditam. Para a surpresa do major, ela renuncia ao cargo de líder d'A Resistência, garantindo que os agentes animais tem totais condições de localizarem Doofenshmirtz. Mesmo assim, ela assegura a Monograma que, se eles precisarem dela, ela estará por perto. Seguindo o conselho de Isabella, Candace abre espaço na sua vida e vai falar com Jeremy, juntando-se a ele nos exercícios. Musicas *''Esportes'' *''Razões para Fingirmos que Pedimos o Divórcio'' Créditos Finais Segunda estrofe e ponte de Razões para Fingirmos que Pedimos o Divórcio. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Jovem Demais" Nenhuma. Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Nada. Ué, cadê o Perry? Entrada do Perry para o esconderijo Nenhuma. Ah, aí está você, Perry! Nada. Jingle do Mal Cobertura da Charlene, ex do Doofenshmirtz! Eu te odeio Nada. Informações de Fundo *Ferb se disfarça de "meninobô", do mesmo jeito que Doofenshmirtz disse que transformaria o Phineas da 1ª Dimensão. *Apesar de ser a 2ª Dimensão, Monograma, Carl, Charlene e Linda não vestem roupas diferentes. *Carl menciona que a Agência perdeu 26 agentes, que é, obviamente, o mesmo número de letras do alfabeto português, uma vez que eles têm agentes de A a Z. *O episódio foi ao ar nos EUA aproximadamente dois anos após Robert F. Hughes confirmar a sua produção. *A estátua de Doofenshmirtz vista no filme aparece em uma cena. Balone também. *Um Irving da 2ª Dimensão é introduzido no episódio, mas não tem nenhuma fala, fazendo desse um dos vários episódios em que Irving aparece, mas não fala nada. Informações de Produção *Tanto nos Estados Unidos como no Brasil, este episódio estreou primeiro no DVD Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars, junto de "Doof Professor". Estreou 14 dias antes de ir ao ar nos EUA, e no Brasil, 2 meses e 18 dias. *Em 27 de Novembro de 2012, Robert F. Hughes confirmou em seu Twitter que haveria um episódio sobre o retorno à 2ª Dimensão.Tweet de Robert F. Hughes *Durante o painel de Phineas e Ferb na San Diego Comic-Con 2013, Dan Povenmire disse que esse seria um episódio de 22 minutos. Estreias internacionais *16 de Maio de 2014 (PlusPlus, Ucrânia) *03 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD Alemanha) *19 de Novembro de 2014 (Espanha, no DVD) *23 de Novembro de 2014 (Disney XD Países Baixos) *28 de Novembro de 2014 (Polônia, no DVD) *04 de Dezembro de 2014 (Disney XD Reino Unido e Irlanda) *06 de Dezembro de 2014 (Disney XD Polônia, Oriente Médio e África) *28 de Dezembro de 2014 (Disney XD Canadá) *18 de Janeiro de 2015 (Disney XD Espanha) *31 de Janeiro de 2015 (Disney Channel Japão) *08 de Março de 2015 (RCTI, Indonésia) *19 de Março de 2015 (Disney Channel Espanha) *05 de Abril de 2015 (Disney Channel Ásia) *06 de Junho de 2015 (Disney Channel América Latina) *03 de Agosto de 2015 (Disney XD Austrália) Erros *Quando Candace vai falar com Major Monograma após o ataque, seu comunicador não tem botões na lateral esquerda. Entretanto, nas próximas cenas, o botão aparece quando o comunicador é visto por trás e desaparece quando visto pela frontal. *Quando Candace entra no bloco de celas, ela tira seu óculos. Mas quando ela é vista de costas, pode-se ver a armação dos óculos. *Pinky é vista com as peças de metal mesmo depois de elas caírem de seu corpo. *Durante todo o episódio, a garra no braço do Pandaborg muda constantemente de tamanho. *Monograma diz que, contando Perry, eles perderam 26 agentes (mesma quantidade das letras do alfabeto), mas, na verdade, há mais agentes do que as letras do alfabeto, porque há por exemplo 3 Agente Ps (Perry e Pinky e Peter). Continuidade *A história acontece dois meses depois dos eventos do filme, incluindo a prisão do Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão. Alusões *'O Senhor dos Anéis' - No início do episódio, algumas vozes são ouvidas sussurrando em élfico, um idioma criado para essa trilogia de livros escrita por J. R. R. Tolkien. *'Sepulveda Boulevard' - Quando a voz masculina tenta falar élfico, ela simplesmente diz "Sepulveda", que é o nome de uma rua de Los Angeles, Califórnia. *'Take Me Along' - Razões para Fingirmos que Pedimos o Divórcio é uma paródia da música Volunteer Firemen's Picnic. *'O Silêncio dos Inocentes' - Quando Candace visita Doofenshmirtz na prisão, a cena é semelhante a quando Clarice visita Hannibal Lecter pela primeira vez. *'Uma Equipe Muito Especial' - A roupa de Holly em Esportes lembra os uniformes usados pelas meninas do filme. Trivialidades *O Ferb da 2ª Dimensão é visto falando pela primeira vez nesse episódio, pois ele só cantou uma linha durante Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?), no filme. (não incluindo suas falas no jogo de videogame. *É a primeira vez que Charlene é chamada pelo nome no Jingle do Mal, pois antes, foi refeerida apenas como "Ex-mulher do Doofenshmirtz". *Charlene e Tony Marzulo só foram mencionados no filme durante a cena deletada "Vanessa Conhece Doof", quando Vanessa enfrenta Heinz por ele ter proibido Tony de visitá-la. *Vendas de garagem são mencionados mais uma vez ("Procurando Mary McGuffin"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas (2ª Dimensão) *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace (2ª Dimensão) *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb (2ª Dimensão) *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence (2ª Dimensão) *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão) *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão) *Sérgio Muniz como Carl (2ª Dimensão) *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry (2ª Dimensão), vozes adicionais *Bruna Laynes como Isabella (2ª Dimensão) *Ronalth Abreu como Buford (2ª Dimensão) *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet (2ª Dimensão) *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy (2ª Dimensão) *Jullie como Vanessa (2ª Dimensão) *Telma Costa como Charlene (2ª Dimensão) Referências en:Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão Categoria:2ª Dimensão Categoria:A Resistência